Vehicle suspension systems are used to absorb road load inputs and other vibrations to provide a smooth and comfortable ride. Trailing arm or multi-link suspensions that do not have a fixed connection to an axle usually include a separate component to increase roll stiffness of the suspension to a desired level. This separate component typically comprises a stabilizer bar or anti-roll bar that provides an increased level of roll rigidity and improves steering stability.
In one example, the anti-roll bar is connected to lower control arms, which are mounted to a wheel component, such as a knuckle. The anti-roll bar is generally C-shaped with first and second legs that are each attached to one control arm. Typically, each leg is attached to the control arm with two different types of connection interfaces. A first connection interface comprises a bushing mount that couples a middle portion of each leg to a lower surface of a respective control arm. Each bushing mount includes a bushing fixed to a leg of the anti-roll bar, a bushing bracket that receives the bushing, and a plurality of fasteners that attaches the bushing bracket to the control arm. A second connection interface comprises a pin connection that fixes an end of each leg to one of the control arms.
Having two different types of connection interfaces for the anti-roll bar is expensive and time consuming from an assembly standpoint. Further, different vehicle applications can require different levels of desired roll stiffness. Thus, a common suspension may need to accommodate anti-roll bars of different size, strength, etc. If a diameter of the roll bar is increased, different bushing and bushing brackets are required, which proliferates parts.
Further, the traditional anti-roll bar configuration has the anti-roll bar extending longitudinally beyond ends of the control arms, as well as extending vertically below the control arms. This increases the overall packaging size for the vehicle suspension and reduces ground clearance, both of which are undesirable.
Thus, there is a need for an anti-roll bar with a simplified attachment interface, and which can be packaged within a smaller space, as well as overcoming the other above-mentioned deficiencies in the prior art.